This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Vitae Pharmaceuticals is a structure-based, drug design company that takes an opportunistic approach to target selection where we feel we can have a significant impact in developing novel therapeutic agents to meet un-met medical needs. All of the targets that we pursue have been experimentally and clinically validated by the pharmaceutical industry and many have structural data available to initiate a structure-based program. Significant effort is then devoted internally to develop the required experimental structural biology to guide medicinal chemistry and validate the results of the associated modeling and computational efforts. This approach has been successfully applied to our renin hypertension program.